Star Gazing
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: A little bit of Brex fluff. Wrote it to get away from of all the death, rage, insanity and zombies Call of Duty has forced on me recently.


Rex looked up at the endless sea of stars above him. He could see why this was one of Breach's favorite places. It was a small, grassy knoll, somewhere far from humanity. A single cherry tree sat atop the knoll, the gaps in the branches letting some moonlight shine through. He was sitting where the branches parted to the star sea. He'd never seen the night sky so clearly, every star, constellation, and galaxy was in full view. The one he had to thank for the view was sitting next to him, gazing up as he did. Breach had her smaller arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chin, her larger ones rested at her sides. Her emerald eyes were glued to the universe above them.

"It's really nice out here. It's quiet." Rex broke the silence, as he always seemed too. Breach smirked just a bit. Rex was such a glorious contradiction. He was tough, yet caring. He infuriated her to no end, yet enthralled and fascinated her. They were even each other's enemies, but… they weren't. At least not here.

"This is my favorite place of them all." She'd shown him all her other favorite places, her shelters, her havens, but here was special. This is where she first found herself when things changed, and when she'd opened her first portal. She sat under this very tree, watered it with her tears, and left her problems under it, sealed them away inside it's trunk with the stars keeping watch. This was where she stopped feeling, and left her soul behind. All that remained was her and her thoughts and dreams. All alone. Not even finding those like her made her feel better. Remembering those lonely days with the Pack, where she could barely trust anyone, stirred something familiar in her. She only really remembered feeling like this twice before, both times under the tree, surrounded by stars: The day that she became Breach, and the day that Rex destroyed her dollhouse, and all the pretty things inside. She clamped her eyes shut to stop that oh so familiar sensation when she felt like this, but she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks all the same.

Rex heard her breath hitch softly. He turned his head to see her tears, her tightly pressed lips barely keeping in sobs. His heart sank. They may not have the best history together, but after the events leading up to her abandoning Van Kleiss' cause, he felt that there was something in between them, and seeing her like this just couldn't stand. So, he did what he did best: acted on instinct.

He put his hand up to her face, and slowly wiped a column of tears from her right cheek. This immediately got her attention, and her head snapped around, her chartreuse eyes meeting with his dark brown. He moved his other hand to wipe the other cheek, before letting it rest on her shoulder. One of her smaller hands ghosted across the side of his face, coming to rest on his neck, and his hand on her shoulder moved between her shoulder blades. Her eyes were getting bigger by the second, closer, too. They both knew that they were pulling themselves towards one another, and were doing nothing to stop it. Rex let his eyes drift closed as hers did the same.

Out of the darkness, Breach felt a softness bush her lips. She wrapped her other small arm around Rex's waist, and the softness made itself more present. She felt her heart beating dangerously slow, as one of Rex's hands rested on the back of her head. Inside it, her thoughts were racing. He was kissing her. Was this a dream. He really liked her, didn't he? This was her first kiss. This was her best kiss. She felt feelings inside herself rekindle, warm, fuzzy thoughts of hope, thoughts that banished the loneliness that filled her existence. She felt… happy. Content. With him, close to her. With her. And, from his reactions, he felt the same.

After what he felt like was a perfect eternity, Rex decided to pull back from her lips. Her pale green eyes were wide, but half closed as he put his head up againt hers, and interlaced their fingers on both hands.

"R-" her voice cracked, "Rex, I love-"

He silenced her with a short peck on the lips, "I know."

And as they stargazed together, a single comet streaked by, allowing Breach one wish.

A bit late, she already had what she wanted.


End file.
